Noelle Taylor
Roleplayer This character is roleplayed by Luctor Et Emergo. Talk Bubble Appearance Noelle has been described as angelic by friends; she is absolutely gorgeous, with long, curly brown hair and sea blue eyes. She's rather pale, with freckles dotted all over her body and a scar on her arm from where she fell down the stairs as a child. She's 5'7", so she's a good height, and very slim. Biography Noelle was born in St. Augustine, Florida on the 25th December to Jayden and Kassidy Taylor. The date of Noelle's birth is what prompted her name, which means "Christmas" in French; Noelle has always hated her name. A year later, her little sister Zoe was born. When Noelle was two, her parents divorced after Jayden cheated on his wife. The custody battles were endless, but eventually, Kassidy got custody, and Noelle grew up not knowing her father. She begged her mum to let her see him, but Kassidy detested Jayden, so she refused every visiting request. Eventually, they receieved a letter saying that Jayden had remarried and was moving out of the country, and that he hoped that he'd get to meet his daughter once she turned eightteen. Noelle was seven when her mother admitted to being a witch, and Noelle discovered her powers a year later when she hexed someone who was teasing her for having no father. She was often teased as a child, and when she attended high school, it became full on bullying. She desperately tried to avoid it, but even after it eventually stopped, she was still scared. Her mother was livid when she realised what Noelle was doing. After graduating high school, Noelle packed her bags and left America for good - the place is nothing but bad memories for her. She now lives in England, still developing her magic and making friends. In the Muggle world, she makes a living by modelling, and she plans to tour the world some day. She's just waiting for the opportunity. Personality Noelle is a smiley, passionate ball of energy. Talkative and exhuberant, she adores meeting new people and wants to make a new friend everywhere she goes. She does sometimes come off as annoying - she knows this - but she's charasmatic, with brilliant conversational skills, and can pull back any argument or convince people she didn't mean insults. This also makes her an exceptional liar. She's flirty and free, loving parties and just basically having fun. She's a loyal friend, and will always stand up for people she loves. Yes, she can get a bit overprotective sometimes, and she doesn't deal well with jealousy, but she's just scared of rejection. She has a soft spot for animals, loves Indian food and adores rock music. Relationships and Peers : Noelle is bisexual, and single. Friends= |-| Acquaintances= |-| Other= Cecily Calanthe is the owner of Rouge Lips, where Noelle works. Noelle loves Cecily - she admires her courage and loves working with her. Skills Singing Noelle is a very talented singer - she's a classically trained soprano. Archery When Noelle was at summer camp, she learned archery, and was rather good at it. She has a steady hand and almost always hits the bullseye, but she knows that this will never come in handy. Well, unless she becomes an assassin. Other *She's a complete cat person. *For a while, she's found herself lying quite a bit. Just little white lies here and there - nothing too serious. She's just so good at it, and always gets away with it. *She loves hot chocolate. *Her eyes are rather captivating, so she sometimes wears shades. *She's no stranger to flirting, and is quite good at it - she winks and giggles and often blushes. Category:Witch Category:Female Category:American Category:Born in America Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:December Birthday Category:Name begins with "N" Category:Singer Category:Single, Looking Category:Model Category:Luctor Et Emergo Category:Rouge Lips